


【Dickjay】Little Help

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, dickjay, 站街！Jason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: －梗源自  @非概率（Ao3: Sen_2324） 太太的這張圖：「你好今天已經下班了」，並衷心感謝太太的授權－夜翼Dick／站街Jason－Underage





	1. 上（修改版09272019）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sen_2324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/gifts).

今天接了多少個客人呢？

咬著煙捲的杰森想著，忍忍作痛的身體各處都因過度使用而在抗議，胸口兩處被過度疼愛的乳頭更是紅腫得塌不回去，在冰冷的夜風吹拂下尖尖的挺著，還沒有時間徹底清洗的內在眼下亦有點液體在往下流。

杰森煩躁地嘖了一聲，不自覺地夾了屁股，暗自慶幸今天下起了雨，等會連外褲都濕了一灘的話，就在雨中淋一淋好了。

雨天總是會影響生意，這點不論是哪個行業都一樣……大概吧，畢竟杰森幹過的工作，也只有在行人隧道賣賣口香糖、在工地賣賣力氣、以及現在在小巷子裏賣賣青春──事實上，杰森個人認為眼下的工作還蠻不錯的，比賣糖高收入，又比在工地幹活輕鬆，甚至能獨立住宿，就是要分錢給馬伕這點令人不爽──反正，一旦像今天這樣下著陰魂不散、綿綿不絕的雨時，人們尋歡的意欲都會下降，大概是雨水隔著頭皮把他們腦內的精蟲都沖跑了吧。

抬頭望了望陰沉的天色，又瞟了瞟周遭，眼看小巷裏空無一人（其他同行都偏好在馬路邊拉客，又或是本身有固定客源，故只須要安坐在雞窩裏就行），杰森便把香煙咬在嘴邊，翻出口袋裏的紙紗，飛快地點算了一下後，立即塞了回去並拉上拉鏈，腦內算了算今天的收入扣除開支外，餘下還能存起幾塊錢。

他搥了搥腿，又揉了揉被搓揉拍打得微腫的屁股，咧著嘴低聲罵著那個不知輕重的客人，同時想著今晚索性早點收工睡覺吧。

然而，就在他正準備捏滅香煙、轉身上樓休息時，卻聞一陣漸漸步近的腳步聲。

杰森背對著聲音傳來的方向，用力地翻了個白眼──永遠、永遠，客人總是在他想下班時才來的，每次都是這樣──無聲地嘆了口氣，他轉身同時說道：「今天已經收工了，明天請早吧先生。」，又指了指一旁桃紅或粉紫色的霓虹燈牌，正準備把來人轉介予其他同行，卻發現事情好像沒想像中那麼簡單。

來人聽到杰森的話後，抬起那張被眼罩遮去了大半張臉，但仍可清晰看到那完美的唇型、不對，是那滿臉的潮紅和汗水，黑藍色的制服裂開了幾道口子，正滲著血，而杰森以專業角度指出那相信是由帶刺的鞭子打出來的裂痕。他看著有點呆滯，看著倚在樓梯邊的杰森，微張著嘴卻沒有說出什麼來，像還在思考那邊為什麼會有人，更甚至該形容他的表情和目光都是「我是誰我在哪」。

總括而言，就是一隻看著不太對勁──或者這對義警而言是家常便飯，但對小市民如杰森而言明顯非日常──的夜翼，更別說他身上有著最……無法解釋的反應──他的下身高高地支起了個大帳篷。

把香煙丟到地上踩滅，杰森輕挑地朝夜翼吹了個口哨，帶著審視與好奇的目光，從樓梯間挪步朝稀客慢慢步近，一陣子似有若無的花香味傳入他鼻中，為了細聞，他踮著腳探頭湊向了夜翼，這次夜翼終於有反應了，像回魂了般嚇了一跳，並連番後退了幾步。

「你……」，夜翼皺起眉頭，打量著杰森、以及周遭的環境，並在一旁牆壁上的色情廣告找到眼前的少年──或者說男孩？青年？天曉得他幾歲，那張臉說老不老、說幼又沒幼到兒童似的樣子──沒穿上衣，乳頭還紅得像兩顆蔓越莓似的，想了想，便把下意識想問的「你是誰」嚥回肚裏，改問成：「我自己走來這裡的？」

背著手的杰森嗤笑了一聲，嘲弄似的挑眉說著：「難不成是我──一個手臂肌肉只拿得鈔票的小妓子硬拉著閣下過來的嗎？還是我身懷著什麼特異功能？噢，也許是我有著一枝從哈默爾恩村得來的神奇的笛子？」，連連的反問，堵得夜翼無話可說，囁囁嚅嚅地小聲解釋自己沒有要懷疑對方的意思。

「喔？」，杰森側過頭，發出了一個不信任的音節，唇角彎彎的瞅著夜翼，藍眼閃著狡黠，然而沒再深問下去，並往前跨了一大步，貼近了夜翼，又趕在對方再次後退前，踮起腳跟環上夜翼的脖頸，仔細端詳了會後，沒頭沒尾地感嘆了聲：「先生長得還真好看呢。」

「呃……謝謝？」，夜翼疑惑且遲疑地說，雙手像投降似的舉在兩側，不知該放在哪裡，並猶豫著要不要把對方推開，儘管對方並沒有傷害到他。

杰森以營業用的嗓音輕輕細語：「所以，這就是原因了吧？」，食指指腹按著有話想說的夜翼的嘴唇，續道：「為什麼閣下會中了那些花粉。」

夜翼的神色一變，而杰森則難以自控地發出一串輕笑，點了點夜翼的鼻尖，心情愉快得吊詭地解釋：「噢，別擔心，我和你們的敵人沒什麼關係，單純因為這玩意在這邊──」，杰森指指那些小廣告，眨了眨一邊眼睛，「挺常見的，鬼知道是哪裏來的貨源。」

「對、對……花粉！」，夜翼一拍前額，苦惱地說著：「天，我竟然差點把這事忘了……」，說著，他在身上東按西按了一會，喃喃自語道：「解藥、解藥……我明明記得我有拿過……」

「解藥？用那種東西不覺掃興嗎……也許讓我幫你？」，杰森歪著頭說，指尖在夜翼髮尾下那一小截裸露在外的皮膚處打圈，緩緩往上梳進了頭髮內，輕輕往後扯著，那微弱的痛楚沒被夜翼放在眼內，但他還是順著對方的力道仰高了頭；瞇著眼的雛妓笑得像每早都壓在你胸口上的貓，是使了點壞、是令你有點點難受，但實際上又不痛不癢，經過精心計算的小小惡作劇不過是撒嬌的變奏。

夜翼瞇起眼，俯視著底下瘦小的少年，如彩色星屑般一點一點的霓虹燈光倒映在他的眼裏，漆黑的瞳孔收縮成一個黑色的小圓點，讓出了空間予如午夜天空般暗藍的虹膜。杰森鬆手放開了夜翼的頭髮，改為搭著義警的後頸，指頭順序按下，像在檢查鋼琴音準般調試著，亦在檢視著夜翼的表情，側著頭的杰森咬著下唇，而夜翼像觸電般立即躲開了目光，偏過頭去，飛快地舔濕了自己乾得起紋的唇，問出了一個他自己也知道答案的問題：「怎幫？」

聲音沙啞得連他自己也感到詫異。

杰森咯咯的笑了幾聲，放下了一直踮起的腳跟，身高只到夜翼胸膛的少年抱著他的腰，臉頰貼在他胸前，位置就在被埋在血肉下的心臟之上，砰咚砰咚的心跳聲隔著層層障礙傳到少年耳中；他從下而上瞅著夜翼看，一雙藍眼眨巴了幾下後，在空中以食指圈了圈夜翼那帳篷，勾著嘴角反問：「難不成先生忘了寫在『花粉』前的詞語是什麼了嗎？」

這直白的暗示幾近是夜翼意料中會聽到的回答。他煩惱地沉吟了一會，把垂到眼前混合了雨水和汗水的髮絲攏到後方，半是頭痛半是困窘地嘆了口氣，腦內大聲質問著自己到底想做什麼，同時溫柔地拉開少年的手，蹲下身認真地向杰森道謝，及拒絕對方那份現在無法接受的好意：「我很感謝你這份心意和願意向我伸出援手，但……」

「但你是直的？」，杰森搶著問。

「是、也不！但也許……」，夜翼支吾了一會後，才察覺到這根本就不是他要拒絕對方的主因，故低咳了幾聲後，紅著臉把話題導回正題：「這不是重點！重點是我不能接受這樣的幫助！」

「為什麼？」，杰森皺著眉反問後，靈光一閃，嗤笑了聲續說：「這只是一個『交易』，夜翼。我給你一點東西，你給我一點東西；我給你一點幫助，你給我……」

杰森拖長了「我」字，意有所指地停了下話，以眼神示意著對方補完對話。

「但我不清楚我該給你什……噢不，等等！」，夜翼下意識接上了話後，才發現自己又跟隨了對方的言語裏的誘導，不由得氣惱地甩了甩頭，逼迫著沉浸在花粉裏的大腦好好工作；「我不能這樣做！你還沒成年！」

「為什麼？蒙臉義警不是應該幫助市民的嗎？而市民想要回報你們難道又有錯嗎？還是說未成年就不能行善了？來自未成年人的幫助你們就不屑去接受了？」，杰森湊近了夜翼，不滿地鼓起了一邊臉頰，連番抱怨著，然而實際上只是在偷換概念，這種生嫩且粗糙的言語技巧，若在平時是沒可能繞得過夜翼的，然而中了性愛花粉的夜翼現在全身大半血液都跑了去下身那，腦袋淪為一個過熱的擺設，只剩下如直線般的思考模式。

「這……我……」，夜翼在眼罩底下的藍眼迷惘地瞇了起來，側著頭吃力地思考著，比旁人強烈的道德觀正用盡全力拉著搖搖欲墜的理智，無奈整個身體都在叫囂著要求刺激、要求解放、要求他服從本能。

趁著夜翼還介乎於失神與思考之間，杰森輕輕地把夜翼推到牆上去，讓他背貼著那些淫靡的廣告海報，然後踮著腳跟親了上去，杰森沒有閉上眼，用以戒備和觀察著對方的動作，而吻技全是直往讓人酥麻的位置進攻，只為了在最低時間內升起並加熱對方的性慾，講求效率得讓「性」和「愛」完全分離。

回魂但沒回神的夜翼下意識回應著，以雙手捧著杰森的臉頰，以舌頭取回主導權，以嘴唇細緻地吻著，動物溫柔得帶了點不自覺的憐惜，像在親吻一片雪花般，縱是知道它遲早會化掉不見，但仍捨不得多用半分力，唯恐著弄碎。

杰森像隻被搔弄著下巴的貓，舒服得微微瞇起了眼睛，喉間溢了幾聲輕輕軟軟的呻吟，放軟了的身體把大半重量都倚在夜翼身上，而右腳繞了在夜翼小腿上，有一下沒一下地磨蹭著，手則從後肩撫到前胸，在厚厚的胸肌上流連了一會後，有一邊手繼續駐守，另一邊則下滑到夜翼的跨下處，輕輕捏了一把。

夜翼呼吸一滯，而杰森則把頭拱到他通紅的耳朵旁邊，呢喃道：「跟我來吧、跟著我吧，我會給你一個美好夜晚，英俊又疲倦的義警先生。」，帶著笑意的沙啞聲音彷似出自海妖的聲帶，在夜翼昏沉得如泥濘似的腦海裏輕輕撥動了一圈漣漪，引誘著水手駛至滅亡。

雨勢聽著又響亮了幾分，哇啦哇啦地吵了個沒完沒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改於09272019  
因為舊版所寫的杰森太軟了，雖然很可愛（自己講），但不是我腦海中那個他而且總感覺哪裡怪怪的寫不下去（所以卡了那麼久），於是現在乾脆斬掉那些怪怪的部分重新寫過……  
下章就可以直接開車了，開心跳起耶√（發出咸魚般的聲音


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，再一次地，我又中了該死的中章詛咒……

糾纏得難解難分的兩人跌跌撞撞地進了屋，背頂著門的杰森反手鎖上了門後，便把鎖匙隨手丟了在地上，又急忙忙地把靴子都蹬掉踢到一旁去。

忙完後，杰森背倚了在門上，棕紅色的大門與白花花的皮膚對比強烈。他咬著被吻得通紅的嘴唇，笑得有點挑釁，側著頭，僅以眼睛上下打量著突然停下了動作的夜翼，然後一邊緊盯著對方隱藏在眼罩底下的雙眼，一邊緩緩地從兩側拉開了裝飾意義大於保暖作用的皮褸，上面掛著的水珠滾動著，有些落到地上，有些蹭在門上，有些則滴了在少年的身體上，透明的水珠肆意地在他白晳的肌膚上游走。

夜翼看著那些水點，倏地感覺到口渴，沒來由的唇乾舌燥讓他忍不住舔了舔唇。

「你可以碰我的，你知道的……以你喜歡的任何一種方式。」，少年說著，脫掉了大半的皮褸要穿不穿的，只剩下袖子還圈了在手腕那。他朝夜翼伸出了雙臂，撒嬌似的呶著嘴說：「好冷。過來抱我。」

夜翼神差鬼使地踏前了一步，脫下手套，指尖撫上了少年的臉頰。

自此便一發不可收拾，一直潛伏著在等機會的神經藥劑終於叫囂著發作。

理智徹底崩塌的那瞬間，迪克感覺自己的腦海內一下子開滿了姹紫千紅的花，花團錦簇得妖治，每一朵都嬌嫩欲滴，每一朵都千嬌百媚，迷人的姿態印滿在每一個腦細胞中。

夜翼不自覺地笑了，恍恍惚惚的比醉生夢死還要飄飄欲仙。

他用力地抱起了少年，臂彎漸漸收緊，勒得杰森隱隱作痛，兩側的手連抬都沒法抬起，連呼吸都覺得困難的地步，離地的腳掌像在溺水般晃了幾下。少年臉上總算有點害怕了，輕輕地叫喚著義警的稱號，但並沒有試圖去掙扎、或是拿起他佈置在玄關處的任何防身工具。

緊貼的軀體讓體温互相傳遞，隔著一層纖薄而堅韌防彈布料，濕滑冰涼的制服像某種被去掉了鱗片的生物的皮膚。體温加熱了少年身上不合乎他年齡的香水，甜得𧸐人的味道薰入夜翼的神經，庸俗的化工花果香比香精糖果還要甜上幾分，過於刻意的迎合與模版似的討好，處處彰顯著虛偽與心不在焉，甜得帶剌。

幻象影響現實，現實又影響著幻象，只存在於幻象中的花朵，漸漸有了真實的香氣。

少年側著頭，緊咬著微微抖震著的嘴唇，予取予求般展露著白晢的脖頸，因拉扯而繃起的肌膚彷彿吹彈可破，泛著的紅暈似昭示著血管與表皮的距離是有多麼的近，當夜翼把嘴唇貼在上面時，他能感覺到底下的脈搏。一朵又一朵瑰麗的花朵被種在這片肌膚上，讓人忍不住去想，底下流動的到底是血液還是花蜜糖漿。

夜翼舔掉唇上的血紅，深陷在幻覺中的他分不出來。

幻覺裏的枝葉被一把揪住，連帶著少年的頭髮也被緊緊扯起。杰森嗚咽了聲，順著力度後仰過去，還在發育的喉結正因吞嚥而上下動著，薄薄的胸膛急促地上下起伏，像極了被壓在猛獸利爪底下的只能瞪大了眼的兔子。

杰森發誓以後他一旦決定了要下班後，就算是上帝本人親自跑來求他，他都不會再接多一個客人。

「嘿！」，杰森轉動藍眼，吃力地朝下睨了眼夜翼，抱怨道：「我是說過隨你喜歡，但他媽也別那麼用力扯我頭髮！會禿的，傻子！」，說著伸長了腿，踢了夜翼幾下。痛楚讓花園褪去了一點，花叢如霧般往兩側散開，現出了部分現實的景象，少年的怒瞪也總算傳達到給他了。

夜翼眨了眨眼，接著立即一臉臉羞愧及帶點驚恐地鬆開了杰森。

杰森搓了搓被勒得發紅的手臂，低聲罵了句不文明的咒罵，並趕在夜翼張嘴想要道歉之前，踩著他的腳背用手捂著他的嘴，笑容燦爛得咬牙切齒地說：「聽好了，現在你的問題也成了我的問題了，懂嗎？把老子揪得快禿頂、把老子的脖子當雞腿那樣啃完後，道個歉就想跑掉？在我這裡是行不通的兄弟，想你也別想。」

夜翼扭頭掙開了杰林後，把雙手舉在兩側投降似的問道：「容許我問一下為什麼…嗎……？我可以給你別種事物來補償，我想這沒必要……。」

「因為，這裡是個打炮的地方。因為，我是靠打炮賺錢的人，我他媽是個打炮界的專業人士，你不能侮辱我的專業。因為，解藥就算你眼下真的有，生效都要時間，還沒計算上你的藥是否能對應上改朝換代得飛快的花粉……相信我，用錯藥比不用更痛苦，血淋淋的經驗之談。」

杰森頓了頓，低咳了聲。

「亦因為，我不知道就這樣放你出去，你他媽又會做出什麼可怕的事。天曉得你那幫蒙臉朋友看到你是從我這裡跑出來後，會不會在某些我不想被打擾的時間過來打擾？我歡迎你們從門口進來！但你們總是要從他媽的窗口！」，皺著一張臉的杰森惱怒地把高譯市居民的困擾給吼了出來：「他媽的！窗口！總是如此！」

把一直掛在臉上的乖順或誘惑的表情全褪去後的少年，暴躁地朝啞口無言的夜翼用力地啐了一口，用力地戳著夜翼彈性極佳的胸肌，續說：「而且，最重要的是我他媽特別想跟你打炮，想到連被你咬出血來都還沒廢掉你子孫根，『屌頭』。」，迪克忍不住抖了一下，令杰森不由得往上抬了抬眸，瞟了眼夜翼那微妙的表情，「還有什麼問題？沒有？那就現在趕緊給老子把褲子脫掉，滾到床上去等我洗完屁股出來。」

語畢，杰森的眼睛轉了個圈，腦內突然冒起了主意，於是他勾起了一邊嘴角，笑得流裏流氣地勾著夜翼的脖子，仰著頭往對方耳邊吹了口氣，提議道：「或者我們可以一起洗？你的眼罩防水的對吧？背後位的話，我就不會看到你了，如果你是怕你的裸體會導致身分暴露……或者蒙眼也可以，我喜歡這提案。」

夜翼看著愈說愈興奮、愈說愈多限制級內容的杰森，感覺到自己怕是一輩子都不想去知道對方的真實年齡。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
[點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110675/chapters/49391474)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
謝謝你：）


End file.
